Negation
by anonymouslywriting4life
Summary: He was nervous. He couldn't help it; she made him like that. This was infuriating. "Do you always have to negate everything, House?" She had come closer, taking up his personal space. Her scent dizzied him, rendering him incapable of formulating an answer


**A/N: First House fanfic...cut me a little slack...I don't watch this show that much but I just saw the one where Cuddy adopts that child and then the real mom decides to take her back. And you know, The Kiss. I decided to write it sorta House POV. It's 3rd Person, but it's mostly his thoughts and feelings. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't really know who does, but BRILLIANT job at creating the House character. He's amazing.**

* * *

><p>He nervously paced in front of her doorstep with his cane as a third leg. Yes, he could admit it freely now. He was <em>nervous.<em> He couldn't help it; _she _made him like that. This was infuriating. Clenching his jaw, he finally got the courage to walk inside. The house was immaculate, like her. A soft smile so rarely seen on his face emerged as his memories filled with her. This was him without the guard, a him that could never be allowed to manifest.

Soft sobs filled the room making him immediately put his guard up yet again. He limped towards her quietly.

"I don't need you to come here and gloat." Her broken voice hurt more than her words.

"You know, you can always adopt another one. There are other kids out there. Isn't that what teenage boys are for?" He chose his words carefully, the sarcastic tone covering up the way he really felt.

"I can't go through that again. Not again." She whispered, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears looking up at the ceiling.

"That's too bad. You would've made a great mother." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and he cringed inside, knowing how she would take them. She whipped those crystalline azure orbs to meet his, staring at him inscrutably for a long moment. He held her gaze.

"Son of a bitch," she said, calmly but with an iron edge.

"I—what?" He cursed his lack of speech. Only _she _could make him that way.

"When I first had the child, all you told me was what a _sucky_ mother I would be. But now, since I don't have her, you tell me I would've been a _great_ mother! Do you always have to negate _everything_, House?" She had come closer, taking up his personal space. Her scent dizzied him, rendering his brain incapable of an answer.

"I…Well…" She was closer still and without thinking he altered his face so it was just above hers at just the precise angle for his lips to be even to hers. He breathed in sharply as he realized what he'd done. Before he could back away though, she'd grabbed his neck and clashed his lips to hers sending him into undeniable bliss. How long had he waited for this? He wondered as the feel of her soft lips against his became a need. When had he truly fallen for this woman? He couldn't name the time. Maybe it had been those conversations always with her, so filled with snarky banter. He lived for those times. Maybe it had been that time when he was talking to some other doctor and realizing that most of his conversations centered on her. It was too hard to tell, but he did know that at some point in his career, he had fallen in love. Yes, the great cynic House had fallen deeply into a love he couldn't get out of, nor that he wanted to.

His need became more pronounced as their kiss became longer, more intense. She touched her tongue to his mouth, probing, asking. He granted full access and their heated kiss now had delightful tongue action. Abruptly he pulled away, wanting to gasp for breath but instead panting ever so lightly. She had no idea what she did to him. Mumbling a hurried goodbye at the awkward pause he had created, he stepped outside the door, breathing deeply to clear his fogged brain. He had no idea what just happened. No idea how this would make their interactions different in the future. But at that moment, at that instant, he realized he didn't care, especially when he heard her say softly, almost—dare he say it—lovingly, behind him, before he closed the door, "Goodbye."

**A/N: Sorry if the quotes are wrong...I can't really remember the exact wording. Hope it's close enough! hehee..Tell me if you guys want a Cuddy-based one too. I could probably do it.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
